Afternoon Exercises
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Bored to death with paperwork, the Commander hopes for a distraction. His girlfriend, South Dakota, will certainly suffice. [Smut]


**Afternoon Exercises**

Paperwork was menial at the best of times. Doubly so when you had nothing to distract yourself with and give yourself a reason to procrastinate.

The Commander sighed heavily, dropping his pen and nursing his forehead, staving off a boredom-induced headache. It was mid-afternoon by this point so most of the base was quiet, many fleets out on a sortie or Commissions, or Ship-Girls stuck in classes at the academy. The chances of someone coming to his office was low, and so with a bored sigh the Commander rose from his seat, departing for a drink at the water cooler.

Stepping out into the hallway he made his way over to the water cooler, snatching up one of the spare plastic cups and filling it to the brim, wasting no time in taking a deep drink. As he stood there he heard the distinct sound of a door clicking open, followed by a familiar tanned-skinned beauty exiting the stairwell. South Dakota, his girlfriend of the past three months.

''Afternoon, Commander.'' Dakota greeted politely, her lips quirking up at the corners.

''Hey.'' He nodded back, lifting his cup in greeting.

''I brought the documents that have arrived from the admiralty. Where shall I...?''

He jerked his head to the side. ''Just dump 'em on my desk.''

''Understood.''

The Commander watched South Dakota go, his eyes briefly lingering on her ass as she left. Looks like he found his distraction.

With that thought in mind he downed half his cup before leaving it atop the water cooler, swiftly following after his girlfriend. He found her standing before his office desk and bent over it, carefully laying the small pile of documents onto his desk. As silent as a ninja he crept up behind her, a playful smirk crossing his face as he slipped his arms around her, feeling her stiffen up from the surprise contact.

The tanned beauty shuddered as he planted a light kiss on the back of her neck, his hot breath brushing over her dark skin. The busty Battleship groaned softly, shivering as his hands slithered around her exposed stomach – his fingertips teasingly tickling her taut muscles as they worked their way northward, curling around her large breasts.

''Nn...'' South Dakota exhaled slowly. ''Not here, Commander... someone will find us...''

''Mm~?'' The Commander smirked, kissing her neck again and making her shiver. ''Everyone's away for now... nobody's _here _to find us.''

Whatever the Battleship intended to say devolved into a low, hesitant moan as he groped her breasts – her black top doing little to stop him. He gently gripped her boobs and rolled them around, his thumbs repeatedly running over her clothed nipples, and his smirk widened a touch when he felt them slowly grow hard beneath his fingers.

South Dakota squirmed as he fondled her, a breathless moan passing her pink lips. Not content to let him get away with what he wanted she pushed her ass back towards him, her lips quirking up into a faint smile when he groaned approvingly. He pushed back against her and she replied in kind, her cheeks heating up as she ground herself against his crotch, feeling him quickly becoming hard beneath his pants.

''Mn...'' Dakota bit her lip, stifling a moan as he sucked on the back of her neck – the pleasant sensation sending a shiver up her spine. ''Commander...''

In response he released her breasts and slipped his hands up to her shoulders, nudging off the thin straps that held her top up. Without them supporting it her black top went slack, the strings at the front the only thing keeping it place – a problem he quickly resolved by yanking the front of her top down, allowing her large boobs to bounce free and into his waiting hands.

South Dakota moaned at his touch, her face scrunching up with thinly-veiled arousal as his greedy hands fondled her. He had long since found all her little weak-points, his fingers wasting no time in exploiting them; his thumbs running over her nipples in slow circular motions while his other fingers sunk into her plump breasts, squeezing the breath from her lungs.

''Haah~'' The tanned beauty exhaled, moaning as he planted his lips on her shoulder – his teeth grazing her skin as he teasingly sucked on it.

The Battleship shivered as he suddenly released her right breast, only to groan when that same hand slithered down her toned stomach and into her shorts, easily slipping under the waistband of her underwear and cupping her womanhood. A shudder ran through her as he teasingly rubbed her folds, his fingers dancing along her pussy and setting alight a needy fire in her stomach.

''M-Mn...'' South Dakota bit her lip. ''D-Don't teas- ah~''

South Dakota moaned as he complied before she even finished, pushing two fingers into her pussy. The sudden penetration made her hips buckle, intimately feeling his fingers wiggling around inside her; pleasure burning her pelvis as he teasingly pumped the digits into her. Even as he fingered her his other hand continued to grope and squeeze her plump breast, sinking his teeth into her shoulder at the same time and eliciting a stifled whimper from the tanned woman.

She shuddered as he rubbed his crotch against her ass, prompting her to continue grinding her rear against him. In response he added a third finger to her pussy, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from South Dakota as he pumped his digits into her pussy, scissoring them around or curling them inside her. Her inner walls repeatedly clenched around his fingers to no avail, a moan worming its way out her throat as he teasingly stroked her quivering insides.

''Haah... ah...'' Dakota moaned, hanging her head as he trailed lust-filled kisses up the back of her neck.

The Commander kept teasing her with his fingers for a little longer, his digits becoming slick with her arousal. Seeing that he chuckled, tugging his fingers free from her slit and playfully flicking her clit, eliciting a low moan from the dark-skinned Battleship. He removed his hand entirely a moment later, releasing her breast as well and moving both his hands to her hips, wasting no time in yanking her shorts down.

South Dakota blushed bright enough that her dark skin failed to hide it. ''C-Commander...''

''Ssh~'' He playfully replied back, kissing the back of shoulder. ''Nobody will notice if you keep your voice down~''

The busty woman only blushed, shuddering as she heard him unbuckling his belt. With rosy cheeks South Dakota bent over his desk, resting on her elbows and demurely looking over her shoulder, her blush growing hotter when she felt him rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy – a quiet groan passing her lips as gentle pleasure tickled her folds.

She didn't need to ask him to stop teasing her – a gasp escaping Dakota's lips as the Commander promptly pushed inside, his ample length easily sinking into her pussy with minimal resistance. Her gasp rapidly melted into a pleased moan, the familiar fullness setting all her nerves on fire in the best way possible. Pleasurable warmth blossomed in her pelvis as he reared his hips back and plunged back inside her, his cock inching deeper than before.

''Mm... ah~'' South Dakota moaned lowly, her eyes fluttering. ''Faster...''

The Commander chuckled in reply, his hands soothingly stroking her sides as he obliged – a hastily-stifled moan passing Dakota's lips as he began thrusting in earnest, his dick spearing into her quivering pussy. Within a matter of thrusts he bottomed out inside her, the tip of his cock repeatedly poking her deepest parts and making her shudder on reflex, the pleasurable warmth rapidly spreading through her body.

Skin audibly slapped against skin as her lover drilled into her, his pelvis repeatedly smacking against her ass over and over again – the lewd sound only turning her on more, another breathless moan escaping her. Fog quickly clouded her mind and she gripped the edge of his desk, her breasts beginning to bounce back and forth from his increasingly-fast pounding; something he was quick to resolve.

''Oh~!'' South Dakota let out a deep moan as his hands encircled her breasts, his fingers greedily sinking into her plump tits and giving them a lustful squeeze.

Her moan of pleasure clearly aroused him, a stifled grunt escaping the Commander as he sped up further – pleasure filling South Dakota as he pounded her from behind, stuffing her full with his cock while squeezing her breasts so tightly it left her gasping for air. Beneath her several carefully-organised documents slipped off the table but neither cared, her thighs bumping against the desk each time he slammed his twitching cock into her burning-hot pussy.

Despite the pleasure filling her however she ached for more, a needy groan passing her pink lips. Behind her the Commander smirked and complied, knowing what she wanted without words – swiftly pulling his cock out of her tingling womanhood and allowing her to spin around, leaning back against his desk. He promptly closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that did little to stifle her moan as he rubbed his cock against her folds.

''_Mm~!_'' Dakota moaned into the kiss as he entered her again, his cock easily sinking all the way back inside.

They broke off the kiss a moment later, both letting out a groan as he sped up his thrusts; gripping her ass for support while she wrapped her legs around his waist, using the desk to support her back. The new position was made all the more erotic by the fact they could see each other face-to-face, Dakota's cheeks turning a dark crimson as she glanced away – only for the Commander to cup her chin, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Their kisses quickly grew more sporadic and breathless the longer they went at it, the smacking of skin filling their ears as his cock speared deep into her hot pussy; a stifled groan escaping the Commander when her inner walls clamped around his cock. His left hand released her ass and lustfully groped her ample breast instead, earning a muffled moan from his tanned companion.

''C-Commander... I can't... keep going... a-ah~!'' South Dakota murmured between heated kisses, soft moans spilling from her pink lips.

The Commander kissed her deeply, his thrusts slowing for a brief second as he dragged out the kiss – before he broke it off, instantly resuming his prior pounding. ''M-Me too...''

No further words were said – both of them panting heavily as he bucked his hips as fast as he could, pounding his full length deep into South Dakota's quivering folds; the Battleship's throaty moans music to his ears. A burning heat rapidly swelled in his throbbing shaft, his hips aching as he forced them to keep going; his building climax refusing to let him slow down for even a second.

As the burning heat swiftly neared its apex, the Commander acted – pinching her sensitive nipple between two fingers and eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from Dakota, and tipping her over the edge.

''C-Comm- _Mmaah~!_'' South Dakota cried sharply as she came, her pussy clenching tightly around his throbbing cock

The sudden tightness brought him to climax, a strained groan escaping the Commander as a burning rush flooded his pelvis – before he came, pumping Dakota full with ropes of cum. The sensation of his hot seed filling her extracted a throaty groan from his lover; the erotic feeling adding the icing to her orgasm.

Heavy panting filled the office as they recovered from their powerful orgasms, the burning pleasure in their joined parts only fuelling their simmering arousal. South Dakota moaned softly as he tugged his cock out and took the opportunity to catch her breath, the pleasant feeling of his cum inside her making her shiver.

The Commander sat down behind his desk, spending a moment to get his breathing under control. Any such attempt however was ruined as both heard soft, approaching footsteps – panic fluttering through the couple as they realised the problem. The duo shared a glance before South Dakota swiftly circled his desk, dropping down to her knees and crawling under the spacious desk, the Commander quickly tucking his chair in to hide her.

''Commander!'' The double doors swiftly slammed open, a familiar cat-girl entering. Hammann.

''A-Ah, hello Hammann-chan.'' The Commander smiled warmly, internally sweating. ''What's the problem?''

''Nothing. Akashi sent me to deliver these forms, something about requisition or supplies of whatever – but more importantly, you should start paying more attention to-''

South Dakota tuned out Hammann's petulant, tsundere ranting about wanting attention. Instead her focus was on the Commander in front of her, a blush dusting her dark cheeks as she stared at his semi-erect cock. Mischievous ideas filled her mind and a slight smirk crossed her lips, figuring out how to get back at him for literally fucking her over his desk.

With her smirk in place Dakota slipped her hand teasingly up his leg until she reached his cock, wrapping her delicately-slim fingers around his cock. It twitched and throbbed in her hand, the sensation only making her eyes twinkle in amusement before she started bobbing her hand; jerking him off. He grunted quietly and glanced down at her, but was forced to look back up lest Hammann get suspicious.

It didn't take long to get him fully hard again, prompting the dark-skinned beauty to lean in and pepper his cock with teasing kisses, feeling him twitch and throb beneath her lips. Glancing up at him Dakota let her tongue out, starting at the base of his shaft and dragging it all the way up to the tip, tracing the tip of his cock teasingly before kissing the tip.

''Mm...'' Dakota hummed softly, her lips quirking up when she heard him grunt.

She teasingly kissed the tip of his cock more, occasionally wrapping her pink lips around the tip but never taking his cock inside; her tongue slipping out and playfully poking the tip. The Battleship kept teasing him for a little longer until she was content, kissing his dick one last time before she opened her mouth – and took his cock inside.

The Commander visibly grit his teeth, and she dimly heard Hammann asking if he was alright before he brushed her off. While Hammann cautiously said her goodbyes South Dakota continued to sink down his cock, her tongue slithering over his ample shaft as she pushed herself down further, taking his full length into her mouth with ease; the tip poking down her throat.

''Nn...'' The instant Hammann left the office the Commander groaned, one hand slipping under his desk and landing on her head. ''Dakota...''

The Battleship glanced up at him, her eyes twinkling with barely-suppressed amusement as she slowly raised her head – before promptly plunging back down, taking his throbbing cock back into her mouth. The Commander stifled a groan of carnal pleasure, his cock still sensitive from his earlier orgasm; a fact Dakota gladly exploited as she bobbed her head along his cock.

His breathing grew heavier as she masterfully used her tongue to tease him, alternating between stroking the underside of his shaft or curling around the tip. She never stopped moving for even a second, constantly switching tactics and leaving him gasping for air – from quickly moving her head in short bobs to taking slow deep-throats, she masterfully worked his cock.

It didn't take long to bring him to his second climax. ''D-Dakota!''

Ropes of cum promptly filled South Dakota's mouth, the busty Battleship letting out a pleased moan as she swallowed his seed; her tongue continuing to stroke the underside of his cock and coaxing out more of his seed.

''Ah... haah...'' The Commander panted, shuddering as South Dakota pulled her lips off his cock. ''And you call me... a pervert...''

South Dakota merely chuckled softly, sliding out from under his desk and standing up – giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

''I'll be waiting for you this evening. Don't keep me waiting... Commander.''

X-x-X

The rest of the work day past swiftly, and the moment he was done with his work the Commander headed back to his little home on the edge of base.

The Commander found the front door unlocked, stepping inside his small home. Beige walls and brown flooring greeted him, the overhead lights glowing softly and illuminating his house. He heard muffled movement in his bedroom and knew instinctively who it was, confirmed by the scent of candles in the air; South Dakota always had a fondness for them. Made it romantic, she claimed.

Spending a moment to hang up his jacket the Commander ventured deeper into his house, keeping his footsteps purposefully light. He found his bedroom door slightly ajar, just enough that he could peek inside at the darkened room, illuminated only by the candles dotted around the edge of the room and the thin streak of light peering through the half-drawn curtains.

''Commander...'' Came South Dakota's voice, drifting through the air with a tone of sensuality.

He pushed the door open, discovering South Dakota laying back on the bed... clad in only a thin black negligee and matching lacy panties, her mocha skin on full display. The Battleship met his gaze and flashed him an alluring smile, beckoning him closer with a finger.

The Commander readily obeyed, crossing the distance in seconds and climbing onto the bed. South Dakota chuckled softly at his eagerness, her chuckle melting into a groan as he started kissing her legs – trailing kisses up her smooth limbs. Dakota reached down and curled her lithe fingers around his jaw, tilting his head up and pulling him closer.

''Mm...'' Dakota hummed as their lips met in a slow but no less passionate kiss.

She groaned as his hands wasted no time in going for her breasts, curling around her plump boobs and giving them a soft squeeze – prompting Dakota to deepen the kiss, curling one hand behind his head. They only broke apart for no more than a second to suck in a quick breath before resuming the heated kiss, their lips becoming more ravenous the more they made out.

His hands slipped under her thin black negligee, cupping her bare breasts and giving them a much rougher grope, knocking the breath from her lungs. South Dakota moaned into the kiss as he ran this thumbs over her nipples, gentle pleasure tickling her chest as he toyed with them, only arousing her more than she already was.

''Commander...'' South Dakota murmured into the kiss, trailing a hand down his front and nursing his crotch.

The Commander grunted wordlessly in reply, breaking off from the kiss and instead attacking her neck instead. South Dakota moaned in response, her grip on his hair tightening as he lustfully sucked and nibbled on her sensitive skin, a shudder running through her at the sensation. Her lithe fingers continued stroking his crotch while she fumbled with the zipper, finally getting a hold of it a second later and promptly tugging it down.

His erect cock slipped out and into her waiting hand, her mocha fingers curling around his swelling shaft and jerking him off, smiling as she felt him twitch in her grip. Within the minute his cock was rock-hard in her soft hand, her masterfully fingers easily stroking him to full hardness. Seeing that South Dakota tugged his head out from her neck and gave him a breathless, imploring look.

''Don't keep me waiting...'' She breathed, a hint of a smile curling at her lips.

He obliged, leaning down and kissing her full on the lips – his hands abandoning her breasts and instead shifting down to her hips, peeling her lingerie panties down her legs. With a moan South Dakota complied, straightening her legs out and letting him pull them off her, leaving her bare below the waist. The second her panties were out the way she spread her legs apart, groaning approvingly as she felt him shift between her thighs.

''Commander... hurry...'' South Dakota murmured as their lips broke apart.

''So impatient~'' The Commander teasingly responded, grasping his cock and sliding it along her slit, eliciting a cute mewl.

''Mn...'' Dakota pouted softly at him, the cute expression only making him kiss her again.

Her pout quickly melted as he rolled his hips, slowly sinking inside her. South Dakota moaned into his mouth as he entered her, the familiar sensation of his shaft sucking the breath from her lungs and leaving her quivering with eager anticipation. She wasn't disappointed, a wave of hot pleasure burning through her curvy frame as he bucked his hips, plunging deeper into her pussy until his full length was stuffed inside her.

The Commander gave her a second to adjust before he began moving, gently rolling his hips back and forth; stirring his cock around her insides. South Dakota groaned lustfully and ran her nails along his arms, giving him a half-lidded look full of carnal need – and with a blush the Commander quickly obeyed his girlfriend's bubbling lust, quickly picking up the pace.

''Mn~!'' South Dakota moaned deeply, arching her back off the bed as he suddenly sped up – plunging his cock all the way to the base inside her, the lewd smack of his pelvis hitting hers only adding to her lust.

The erotic sound of their pelvises smacking together filled the bedroom, interrupted only by their groans and gasps of pleasure – said sounds muffled by their frequent, heated kisses that left both gasping for air afterwards. South Dakota didn't even try to stifle her moans, letting the Commander hear every little sound he made her make. And if his lustful groan was any indication, he liked that very much.

''A-Ah~!'' Dakota let out a sharp moan as one hand groped her breast, roughly fondling it in her his grip and sending a rush of warmth through her chest. ''H... Harder...''

''As you wish~'' The Commander smirked cheekily down at her, darting down and kissing her heatedly on the lips.

Any possible response was cut short as both his hands went to her waist, gripping her hips tight before he pounded into her – eliciting a sharp moan from Dakota as he hit her deepest parts, his powerful thrusts sending a burning rush of heat up her body and sapping the breath from her lungs. She tried to speak but could barely form the words, an incoherent string of moans leaving her throat as he passionately fucked her.

The mocha-skinned woman groaned, her left hand snapping out and grabbing a handful of the covers above her head, her ample breasts bouncing up and down as the Commander kept driving his throbbing cock deep into her. With a shiver South Dakota used her right hand to grab her own breast and stopped it from bouncing around; having the 'unintended' side-effect of groping herself at the same time, moaning as she fondled herself.

''Nn...'' The Commander shuddered at the sight, his breathing growing heavy. ''Dakota...''

''Keep going...'' His girlfriend murmured back, moaning sharply when he obeyed – pounding into her womanhood with every inch of strength he had, the rough fucking extracting more heated moans from the woman.

The Commander kept thrusting his hips as fast as they would allow, a burning pressure swiftly building in his pelvis as his orgasm drew near. Even then he didn't dare slow down, breathless groans passing his pursed lips as he slammed into South Dakota's tightening pussy, her inner walls lovingly clenching around his throbbing shaft. The sensation was made all the more erotic when she looked up at him with a half-lidded gaze, a breathy smile playing at her lips.

''C-Commander~!'' Dakota moaned, biting her lip.

The sexy sight was the final straw – and with a sharp, hastily-stifled hiss the Commander came, shooting spurts of cum deep into South Dakota's pussy. The dark-skinned Battleship moaned throatily and buckled, her face screwing up with carnal pleasure as her own orgasm washed over her. For a long moment she remained stiff, enduring the burning warmth flooding her body; before her stamina ran dry and she went slack, gasping in air.

Heavy panting filled the bedroom, broken only when the Commander groaned – pulling out of his girlfriend and laying next to her, wrapping an arm around her stomach. South Dakota grunted and rolled over to face him, their foreheads touching as they spent a long minute simply catching their breath and basking in the afterglow.

''Mm...'' South Dakota slowly wrapped her arms around him, a smile playing at her lips. ''I love you, Commander.''

''Love you too.''

The resulting snuggling swiftly evolved into another heated kissing sessions, and the night bled away easily.

[END]


End file.
